The current process for generating electrical schematics for service is very manual intensive and time consuming. Engineers routinely work from stacks of printed engineering vehicle wiring diagrams with highlighters and markup pens to determine circuits and then re-create a wiring schematic that is tailored to the needs of the vehicle service technician. Once the paper schematic is redrawn electronically in an illustration tool, it is validated against the as-built vehicle to ensure accuracy and currency with any engineering changes. Though the original math-data is available from engineering with an electrical topology base, it cannot currently be interpreted down to the circuit or component level that is usable for service. Reasons for the disconnect between service and original data include tool translation issues, data model issues, artistic interpretation issues, circuit separation issues, etc.
The current process for schematic generation is inefficient and laborious. In a typical case, engineering first creates a math-based schematic that contains electrical topology and model/option variant information.
Next, in the engineering environment, the same electrical connectivity information is input to a wiring tool for development of the 3D harness model. Each wire/connector required for the harness is 3D validated against the engineering schematic requirements.
Next, in the wiring tool, the same electrical topology information is used to automatically flatten the harness into a manufacturing harness form board.
Next, using the wiring tool, harness suppliers are able to generate hard copy prints that are then distributed to both engineering and service. The harness print is used as the master document for the labor-intensive manual creation of service schematic tailored views.
Next, illustrators then add the appropriate internal circuit information, completing the schematic.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved system, method, and computer program product electrical schematic creation.